Evil love story
by Become one with Makita
Summary: En estos 14 años que nos conocimos nunca supiste mi nombre, solo me conocías por la princesa del reino de la inhumanidad.La que azotaba a diario por puro placer a tus compañeros, maltratándolos, desangrándolos, golpeándolos y aun así me amabas cap4 lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Maka POV**

-Aquí tienes hija-mi padre me paso un látigo a mis manos

-jeje gracias papa- dije mientras le daba azotazos al prisionero enfrente mió

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 5 años, todos me conocen como la niña tierna de 5 añitos, pero mi padre es propietario de una cárcel, donde se encierra los fenómenos, a las armas. En mi opinión era malo eso, pero mis opiniones cambian cuando veo el látigo en mi mano azotando a los prisioneros enfrente mió, afín y al cabo, las armas, son criminales. Son bestias que desfiguran la raza humana con sus transformaciones e instintos de matar, a los 20 tienen un instinto para matar humanos, yo lo comprobé, así murió la primera esposa de mi padre. Puesto que yo soy el resultado de un amor prohibido de el. No me importa ver muertes, por que yo misma e ocasionado varias con mi sadismo para matar a los prisioneros ,amo pasear por los pasillos y ver sus pieles rasgadas y sus miradas de odio sobre mi, y sobre todo, amo ejecutarlos y manchar mi cuerpo de su sangre

Seré una niñita muy linda, rubia ceniza con un rodete, con los ojos jade, y una pequeña estatura, seré la niña solidaria dispuesta a ayudar, seré la mejor de la clase, pero soy muy sádica y sanguinaria

-Por favor perdona- el prisionero no dijo nada mas, esos golpes en la cabeza lo mataron

-Hija quieres castigar a otro mas- me pregunto papa

-No gracias pa, vamos a casa ando cansada- me subí al hombro de mi papa Spirit

Papa me llevaba en sus hombros, yo recostada, mientras veía con arrogancia a los prisioneros hasta que…mi corazón paro y mis mejillas se enrojecieron, un niño de mi misma edad, me miraba a los ojos.

Era de piel morena, petizo, peliblanco y ojirubi, hermoso. Pero que estoy pensando!? Es un prisionero como cualquier otro!

Tenia un avioncito de papel en la mano…

Papa me llevo en sus brazos hasta la carroza, sip, era la princesa del reino de la inhumanidad así le llamaban los pueblos vecinos, debido al sadismo que había en este reino

Las horas pasaron estábamos en la mesa y Ozer , mi sirvienta personal, hizo mi platillo favorito

-No deberías ir allí Makita-chan ,una señorita no deberla castigar a los juzgados por la ley –dijo la 6 esposa de papa,

-Y a mi que¿ es divertidos matarlos, la diversión solo la tienen los hombres, diversión para una mujer es ir de compras, tejer, cocinar, asear la casa, y tomar baños todo el tiempo? Ese no es mi ideal de diversión, el mió es hacer sufrir a la gente- dije con mi dulce sonrisa

Cuando termine de comer, me fui a mi habitación, pero no a dormir, a relajarme

Amaba escuchar los gritos de los prisioneros incluso a la noche por la ventana. Algo me quito de mi tranquilidad

Alguien tratando de huir. Me Salí por la ventana del castillo y fui en frente del muro de donde escapaba el prisionero para mi sorpresa, eras tu aquel niño

Me miraste y caíste de la cerca de una forma graciosa, me rei quedamente mientras me embobaba al mirarte

Sacaste del bolsillo de tu pantalón ensangrentado y desgarrado una hoja de papel y un lápiz, lo convertiste en avioncito de papel y me lo lanzaste

-_No me haras daño? Mi nombre es Soul-_ decía la carta_ –Como te llamas?-_

Tome el lápiz y le respondí en la misma hoja y se lo lance en un avioncito

_-No no te are nada, y mi nombre…es secreto-_ al ver que leía la carta le saque la lengua infantilmente

-_Serás mi amiga?-_Me sorprendí ante eso, solo respondí

_-Si-_ respondí y el sacaba la mano por el alambre de púas para estrecharla conmigo nos miramos infantilmente con sonrisas en la cara

Empezamos a vernos todas las noches, hasta que una en especial que me hizo latir fuerte el corazón

-_Te quiero_- me dijiste que me querías, yo…yo no puedo querer a un prisionero! Es mi amigo, bue ni se si considerarlo, ese tipo de relaciones arruinaría mi reputación y no te amaba por el momento. Ozer me contó de este tipo de cosas pero yo…aun soy muy pequeña! Madura pero pequeña

Tu me mirabas con miedo y tristeza, sabes que no te correspondería

Me acerque a la valla y en vez de pasarte el avioncito, aunque me pinchen las púas del alambre me acerco y tu te acercas a mí. Siento que agarras mi vestido blanco con tus manos sucias, no quiero que esto fuese un amor separado por una pared. Aunque tu sentías algo por mi, yo nada por ti

-Lo siento, pero no te correspondo, podemos seguir siendo amigos?, además no me gustaría que fuese un amor separado por un muro- dije perdiéndome en tus ojos

O si te miro a los ojos…siento algo por ti?

-Si, de acuerdo mi princesa- me sonreíste infantilmente, como nuestras edades, aunque esa sonrisa era de falsa alegría, era de tristeza

14 años an pasado, 19 tenemos los 2, 14 años tarde en darme cuenta, que eras el amor de mi vida

Me acerco a tu celda, minutos después de que te azoto el guardia, la abro y entro, me miras con una sonrisa y tus dulces ojos ojirubies. Tratas de abrazarme, pero tus manos encadenadas no te lo permiten

Así que te abrazo yo, aun manchándome mi solero blanco de sangre por las heridas en tu espalda por los azotazos, con el miedo en la garganta de que ya no me ames, me acerco a tu oído y te susurro

-Te amo Soul-

Y lentamente acercamos nuestros labios, en un tierno beso que nadie vio, que solo nosotros presenciamos, que solo nosotros sentimos. En estos 14 años que nos conocimos nunca supiste mi nombre, solo me conocías por la princesa del reino de la inhumanidad . La que azotaba a diario por puro placer a tus compañeros, maltratándolos, desangrándolos, golpeándolos y aun así me amabas

Yo también te amo y no me arrepentiré Soul

_**Me inspire en el video prisioner de vocaloid TwT me iso llorar**_

_**Y en este fic tambien me inspirare en el de vocaloid the daugher of evil me enamore de esos videos**_

_**Diganme si seguir el fic owo por q lo tngo bastante pensado**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul POV**

_Hago la nota en forma de avioncito de papel y lo hago volar por arriba de la valla o el muro como quieran decirle_

_-Como es todo fuera de la prisión?- pregunte en la carta_

_-Horrible, créeme que si no estuviera yo para torturar a los prisioneros a petición de mi padre la prisión seria el lugar mas tranquilo del mundo. Todo el mundo te lastima o lastima a tus seres queridos, si no encuentras a alguien que te quiera mucho es horrible- me respondiste y quede en shok-por cierto las flores por mis 10 años ayer muy hermosas gracias, toma!_

_Me callo una cajita con un objeto dentro, era un reloj, hace mucho que no veía uno_

_-Deberás? Yo creo que la gente como tu no es horrible, de nada por tu regalo, y gracias por el mió…oye- te lance el avioncito y te llego_

_-Que?-me respondiste_

_-Hoy andabas azotando a Doumeki a mi…no me harás nada verdad?- tengo miedo de algo así mi cuerpo de 10 años no lo aguantaría_

_-Ojala que azotarte nunca sean ordenes de mi padre no me gustaría a ti, eres el único al que le tengo afecto_

_Afecto…quisiera que ese afecto fuera algo mas, te amo_

-Vamos hazlo hija igual de bien que siempre- El jefe Spirit le dio el látigo a ella, sin embargo no puedo evitar quererla desde que la conocí, y ahora con 19 años siempre la ame

Ella llevaba puesto hoy un listo vestido amarillo con el pelo recogido en rodete, me miraba con una cara de arrepentimiento y _perdóname,_ yo con la mirada le respondí _no importa_ girando la cabeza como podía puesto que tenia las piernas y los brazos atados a unas sogas. Y rompieron mi camisa, así que me dolerá mas

Siento como si te pegaran con un cuero con acido y la carne desgarrada en la piel mientras lanzo gritos de dolor y la sangre cae de mi. Luego de 3 azotazos la oscuridad se apodera de mi

3, 4 ,5, 6, 7 horas!? Tanto tiempo pase desmallado!? Quise mover mi brazo pero lo tenia muy lastimado y no podía moverme

-Miren quien despertó ya?- dijo con arrogancia uno de los capataces que siempre abusaban de mi

-El que decía que la señorita tendría compasión de el- siguió el otro

-Acéptalo Eater para la señorita sos nada mas que un prisionero, ella se divierte maltratándolos a ustedes- dijo el primero

Sentí como me cargaban de ambos brazos y piernas y me llevaban enfrente de la valla de alambre de púas

-1,2,3!- los 2 capataces me lanzaron contra el alambre de púas de la valla y caí en un charco de barro justo en las heridas- haber si así te seguís creyendo el importante que la señorita lo quiere jaja- los 2 se fueron

No podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía bien, si quería mover un brazo o quería levantarme me caía…mierda

-_Ya se fueron?-_me callo un avioncito de papel en la cabeza. Yo solo asentí

Trepaste por la valla de alambre de púas, aun lastimándote tus suaves manos. Cuando llegaste arriba caíste a un lado mió y quedaste dentro, tomaste mi cuerpo, y lo aferrastre al tuyo abrazándolo, quede con mi cara entre tus pechos ,cosa que no te importo, y mis brazos rodeando tu cintura

-Lo siento! Perdóname Soul! No quería hacerte esto perdóname! Lo siento mucho!- enterraste tu cabeza en mi cuello aun abrazándome mientras que rasgabas tu vestido y la tela la envolvías en mis heridas- Te duele?

-Si, pero contigo ya no tanto, y descuida no importa…yo aun así y todo te sigo amando- murmure contra tu pecho no tenia fuerzas para moverme. Me tomaste del mentón y vi que tenias lagrimas en los ojos, pude mover la cabeza y con mis labios quitártelas y para luego besarte

El beso fue lindo y suave, dulce y tierno, igual que tu ,con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, me enfoscaba en profundizar el beso. Demostrarte que no importa lo que pase siempre te amaría, eres la ojijade de la que me enamore a primera vista . Baje de tus labios a tu mentón y luego a tu mejilla para bajar mas hasta tu cuello, donde largabas pequeños gemidos de placer y me tomaste del mentón para decirme y besarme

-Te amo Soul- dijo esto con arrepentimiento al verme todo lastimado –lo siento muchísimo- dijiste mientras volvías a abrazarme llorando

-No importa deberás –los besos de ella me daban fuerza así que pude llevar mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarla

Me llevaste detrás de unos arbustos dentro de las vallas y sacaste un botiquín con cosas medicas, y empezaste a curarme las heridas que me causaste, aunque debes en cuando caía alguna que otra lagrima tuya sobre mi

Del botiquín sacaste un termo con agua y algo para que coma, lo acepte con gusto mientras que te besaba y me lo empezaba a comer- odio esto- murmuraste- que tu seas maltratado así, que no podamos estar juntos y amarnos para siempre

-Yo también lo odio- dije abrazándote

-Te sientes un poco mejor?- me susurraste apenada

Yo acaricie tus cabellos dorados y tu mejilla- Si mucho mejor gracias a ti- dije tomando agua del termo y comiendo la fruta y el sanwitch que me trajiste

-Sabes…he tenido una idea, para que puedas salir de prisión, lo he estado consultando con mi padre pero no se, aceptarías ser mi empleado para salir de aquí? No soporto verte mas así, eres a quien mas amo y no puedo estar contigo totalmente- bajaste la cabeza de lo mas apenada que linda te veias

-Si claro…mi princesa- me abrazaste y pasaste tus manos por mi espalda- gracias por curarme

-Lo siento- me susurraste- esta amaneciendo mejor vuelvo a casa- Te amo adiós Soul a la noche vuelvo- me diste un beso fugaz y te llevaste todo lo que trajiste para que nadie sospeche, trepaste la valla lastimando tus manos y te perdiste en el camino

Te amo mi princesa

Cual será tu nombre?

_**Este fic tambien tndra lemmon owo**_

_**D todos los q he escrito este me gusto mas TwT**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka POV**

_-Oye Soul, por que estas en prisión desde que naciste?-pegunte en la carta, nunca supe bien la razón_

_Soul tardo en contestarme la carta, abre echo algo mal?_

_-…por el mero echo de haber nacido- me dijo en la carta que me paso por arriba de la valla. Esa respuesta me dejo en show, me lanzo otro papel- preguntas por que? Por haber sido nacido arma-_

_-…Lo siento- respondí_

_Me encuentro en la plaza publica, en donde esta mi amada orca, agarro al prisionero del pelo poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza –Miren a este deforme, un arma que quiso matar a la princesa les parece? Como castigo va a morir en vergüenza publica- los guardias ataron al tipo a la orca- Es hora de que tu sufrimiento acabe- se soltó la orca, pero el tipo seguía vivo- Sigues vivo?- dije airándole el rostro sangriento y roñoso .Le puse la pistola en el pecho y me miro con horror- 1, 2, 3 sayonara- le di una bala en el corazón mientras su sangre caía libremente, de su pecho atravesado por la bala de pólvoras. Me quite mis guantes y aprovechando el agujero de la bala le saque el corazón y pude sentir en mis manos la sangre y como ya no latía, la sangre caía al suelo delicada y lentamente, manchándolo todo de rojo. Al igual que mis prendas, que caía la sangre del órgano que tenia en mis manos_

_Adoro hacer esto_

Despierto de mi agradable recuerdo de ayer, aun puedo sentir ese corazón entre mis dedos

Bueno hoy voy a la prisión a lastimar a algunos mas. Por lo de ayer el castigo será mas y mas doloroso jeje, el látigo, ahora será una barra de metal salida del carbol, caliente a mas no poder. Y allí sus heridas no sanan así que les dolerá mas, me divertiré mucho ,mucho mas

Sin embargo, tengo algo para mi prisionero favorito, un lindo regalo. Un caja para guardar mis cartas, unas hojas y un lápiz nuevo, y un colgante con su nombre…Soul

Me siento frente al espejo y empiezo a cepillarme mi lacio y rubio cabello. Estuve considerando decirle a mi papa que me compre a Soul así Serra mi sirviente y podrá estar conmigo ,para poder decirle con libertad cuanto le quiero. No me imagino que diría mi padre si lo descubre ,diría que tiene miedo de Soul que es peligroso…no lo entendería, se que el es un arma pero aun así lo quiero. Por esto no quería enamorarme de un prisionero y sin embargo paso y ya

Abro una de mis cajas musicales, la cual tiene llave para que papa no la veo, y tomo una de las cartas de Soul

_-Hasta que al fin llegas! Creí que no vendrías- 12 años en ese entonces_

_-jeje gomen es que fui al doctor por un problema en los pulmones- el me miro preocupado_

_-Lo siento- me dijiste por la carta_

_-No importa, jeje es mas te preocupas por mi-te mande el avioncito_

_-Obvio! Siempre tus cartas las guardo como tesoros! Eres mi mejor amiga!- me pasaste la carta con los ojos iluminados_

Me pongo un vestido negro me miro una ultima vez en el espejo y me voy a divertir igual que siempre

Escuchando a mis prisioneros gritar mientras que sus pieles son rasgadas por el metal acido y caliente de la barrilla de fierro, mmm creo que mate 3 en el día ya nwn que importa ellos solo son prisioneros

Luego de eso me dirigí a la cárcel donde estaba Sol

-Evans dentro de una semana serás mi sirviente personal, y tendrás que aguantar todo castigo que te de jeje- dije intentando parecer mala ante los ojos de mi padre

Soul también fingía- E-Esta bien princesa

Dentro de poco estaremos juntos


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul POV**

Ella me miraba con arrogancia y una mirada cómplice al verme- Evans, desde hoy serás mi sirviente personal soportaras todo castigo que te de

-Si señorita- la verdad mi princesa daba algo de miedo

Los guardias me llevaron a un cuarto donde me dieron el traje que usaría como el sirviente de ella .Era un saco negro de rayas plateadas con pantalones, zapatos, y corbata del mismo color con una camisa roja

Me subo a la carroza con ella, y como nadie nos veía mientras el coche hiba en movimiento, le di un fugaz beso en los labios. Ahora podríamos estar juntos

Pase los días mas felices de mi vida sirviéndola, la tenia toda para mi, su sonrisa dulce, sus ojos jades, su rubio pelo, su suave piel y sus exquisitos labios .Nadie podía separarme de ella, me sentía el ser mas feliz del mundo

Un día cualquiera, la casa estaba desabitada, solo estábamos nosotros 2. En la habitación de mi princesa yo admirándola mientras tomaba una taza de te

-Que bueno que mi padre salio de viaje de negocios con Ozer, así estamos los 2 solos- dijo sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa

Quise resistirme, enserio quise! Pero ver como el vestido de raso le rozaba su suave piel, como su cabello en 2 colitas volaba, como sus ojos jades me miraban, como sus labios se habrían para hablar, abrió un instinto que hizo que me colocara arriba de mi princesa para empezar a besarla de la manera mas apasionada que allá

Ella no me correspondió por un momento por mi repentina acción, luego empezó a corresponderme de la misma manera –Te amo Soul- me murmuro entre besos ,yo me sentía mas que feliz

Aunque con la adrenalina del momento sentía un dolor en el pecho, ni me importaba, si moría del dolor, moriría con ella amándola. Sentí calor y empecé a quitarme las prendas, que era esto que sentía? Pasión¿

Yo acariciaba sus piernas y brazos con mis manos, toda piel expuesta yo la tenia que tocar era una necesidad!

Ella sentía el mismo calor en su cuerpo, sentía el calor de su piel al tocarla. Así que también se quito ese vestido verde con moños, corto hasta los tobillos quedando en prendas interiores, que la hacían ver emm… como decirlo? _Sexy_

Sentí como ella se tenso cuando sintió que le besaba, lamía, y mordía el cuello fervientemente y mi mano acariciaba la parte delantera de lo que todavía no viene siendo su intimidad, temblaba cuando avanzaba y retrocedía repitiendo el paso lentamente

Me separe de ella un momento necesitaba respirar, momento que ella aprovecho para lanzarse sobre mi y empezar a lamer desde mi pecho hasta mi mejilla lentamente, haciendo que me estremezca- Te amo mi princesa- le susurre y ella me beso

Me sonroje mas de lo que mas estaba cuando ella rozaba sus labios por mi oreja para besarme, mientras que su mano, estaba sobre mi boxer, tocando lentamente mi miembro por arriba de la tela, acariciándolo lentamente, como aun no estaba erecto, lo pasaba de un lado a otro lentamente

La separe de mi y volví a dejarla debajo mió, mientras que le quitaba sus colitas y besaba su pecho, lo que era su collar de hueso, para ir bajando hasta encontrarme con su brazier , lo pase por arriba de sus brazos, dejándola en bragas. Era simplemente hermosa

No me importaba que no tuviera un cuerpo muy curvado, así era hermosa. Bese su mejilla y me perdí en sus ojos para luego ver una cara como de…placer? Al sentir como acariciaba sus pechos

Mi mano derecha acariciaba su seno derecho, lentamente, masajeándolo, pellizcando sus pezones, cosa que la hacia largar gemidos exagerados de placer. Mi boca lamiendo y mordiendo su pezón izquierdo tocando toda zona sensible para complacerla

Yo era su sirviente, debía darle todo de mi para alegrarla…_y valla si se alegraba_, sus gemidos eran música que me impulsaba a seguir. Y mi otra mano, estaba en su intimidad

El tiempo que estuve de sirviente de ella, me enseño a tocar el piano su sirvienta Ozer y los conocimientos no se me fueron. Así que, con mis dedos de pianista novato, los movía en la intimidad de mi ama. Haciéndola gritar y gemir de placer cuando aceleraba o disminuya el ritmo con mis dedos . Ella tomo con sus manos mi rostro y lo atrajo al suyo para unir nuestros labios en otro apasionado beso

No me lo espere, pero mientras que dejaba su seno y su intimidad con mis manos, que estaba ocupadas acariciando su pelo, y mi boca besándola. Ella metió su mano en mi boxer y con sus 2 manos acaricio mi miembro mas y mas lentamente

Sentí como este se erectaba y me sonroje de sobremanera. Mi princesa lo comprendió, alejo sus manos de el y me beso dulcemente –Te amo tanto que no puedo expresártelo- me dijo dulcemente

Yo le respondí con un beso en la frente, la amaba demasiado

La erección me empezaba a doler, ella lo comprendió y se abrió de piernas –Estas segura?- dije acariciando su rostro acomodándome en sus piernas

-Dolerá?- me preguntaste

-Creo…pero no te preocupes, si no quieres dime y paro- le dije antes de besarla- cualquier cosa por ti

-Te amo- dijo tiernamente

Tome mi miembro y lo roce contra su intimidad, para luego introducirlo…la sensación era…maravillosa

Pero ella no opinaba igual, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y quería aguantarse un grito lo note al ver como se mordía el labio

La abrase mientras la besaba y acariciaba su pelo, mientras terminaba de pasar la barrera de una envestida, mientras que la besaba grito en mi boca, y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Así que la abrase mientras empezaba a mover mis caderas contra las de ella, cada vez mas y mas rápido

El placer de hacer el amor era algo inexplicable, se sentía maravilloso, aun si lo hacia con mi princesa. Su interior era húmedo y calido, me daba la impresión que me fundiría en ella, cosa que quería hacer y rápido mientras que aumentaba y ritmo de las embestidas y ella gemía y gritaba fuertísimo

Me empujo contra la cama quedando debajo de ella, para ella posicionarse arriba mió y empezar a moverse como yo lo hice en ella

Mientras que los 2 acelerábamos el ritmo de las embestidas, gemías mi nombre en mi oído mientras que yo jadeaba el tuyo

Aceleramos mas mas y mas el ritmo hasta que gritábamos los nombres del otro del placer

Hasta que llegamos de la mano

Me vine en ti, caíste rendida en mis brazos con la cabeza en mi pecho- Soul- susurraste contra mi pecho antes de dormirte

-Te adoro mi princesa- dije mientras nos cubría a ambos y me dormía por el dulce aroma tuyo

_**Porno .w.**_

_**conti :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Maka POV**

Siento como el sol atraviesa la ventana y me da en la cara. Y me encuentro de lo mas cómoda en el pecho desnudo de Soul ,el ya estaba despierto, tenia una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi cabello mientras me miraba dulcemente, estire mis manos y las enrede en su cuello para besarlo, y lo bese, un beso suave pero tierno

-Lady ya volvim-Ozer había llegado de viaje con mi padre, y ahora, estaba justo en la puerta ,solo nos miro seriamente cerrando la puerta (imaginen la cara de mika de to love ru en el epi 1 o 2 no me acuerdo)- siento interrumpir

-O-Oye espera Ozer! Ven aquí!- dije tapándome con las sabanas totalmente sonrojada mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Soul solo murmuraba "al menos si muero ya no soy virgen", me dirigí a Ozer y la tome de la mano y puse carita de perro-Por favor Ozer! No le digas nada a mi padre! No se lo digas a nadie por favor!

-Descuide Lady, no importa, aunque por la fea imagen mental que me creo y de la que me tendría que vengar, no diré nada- me dijo con cara de ¬.¬

-Gracias Ozer- respondí aliviada

-Por cierto, ahora su padre esta en su despacho en prisión, se salva de eso, segundo, ahora le preparo desayuno, tercero su padre la llama

, cuarto, podrían vestirse ambos?- me dijo mientras se daba vuelta

Me sonroje de mas de la vergüenza y volví a la habitación donde había estado con Soul, después de todo hay deje mi ropa. Cerré puertas y cortinas- Date prisa sirviente vístete- dije poniéndome la ropa interior mientras el se bestia también

Bueno, tuvimos que vestirnos formales, puesto que íbamos a ir al palacio. Mi primo Kid iba a presentarnos a su futura esposa Elizabeth no se por que pero el nombre me sonaba y mucho

Cuando estabamos en el palacio, mi sirviente, yo ,mi madre, y mi padre .Mi primo se presento y no puedo creerlo…era ella! Elizabeth ¡ la zorra que siempre me molestaba cuando era niña!

-Prima,Tio ,Tia les presento a mi prometida, Elizabeth Thomson , aunque yo le digo Liz y pronto sera Elizabeth Thomson de Shinigami- dijo Kid dandole un beso a Liz

-Maka-chan, un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien- me dijo con su cara de zorra haciéndose rulitos en su pelo castaño claro con el dedo

-Igualmente Liz-san-No puedo soportarla!

A los días siguientes, mi madre salio de viaje, y unos prisioneros nuevos llegaron no puede evitar divertirme. Cuando yo los golpeaba o los acuchillaba, su sangre quedaba impregnada en mi ropa y en mi piel, escuchar sus gritos de dolor, sus llantos de desesperación, el brillo de su piel mojada por el sudor y la sangre y los aclamados de la multitud era una sensación maravillosa

Además para hacer mas fuerte mi sadismo, la boda de mi primo y la zorra seria en mi reino, así que la tenia que bancar en MI palacio! Aunque lo bueno era que iba y venia de su reino al mió

Un día normal, sin la zorra correteando, fui con Soul a dar una paseada por la prisión. Papa me estaba mostrando a los Rozens, las armas que llegaron a la edad en donde su transformación de arma no se controla y se vuelven bestias con la necesidad de matar, y en un momento un Rozen clavo su brazo trasformado en lanza en el corazón de papa, mi papa murio, y no pude evitarlo, mi madre nunca estuvo conmigo, el que siempre estaba era mi padre, por que tubo que morir así?. Sacando imaginan de que manera murió ese Rozen no? Le arranque la piel con un cuchillo y ahora lo uso de tapado

Pero mas que nada, mi furia incremento un día. Liz estaba en mi palacio, y mi sorpresa fue encontrarla en la habitación de mi sirviente semi-desnuda besándolo a la fuerza mientras el se negaba

Al día siguiente que hizo eso regreso a su patria por asuntos reales aprovechando que mi padre murió y yo ejercí el mandato del reino, mande a las tropas de mi reino a que destruyan el reino de los Thomson , que no dejaran rastro alguno de vida en aquel lugar y que nadie se enterase de que fue mi reino quien los hizo desaparecer…

_**Well aqi empieza mas la parte de the daugher of evil y prisioner :D**_

_**Creo q el cap esta caca .-.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Pov**

Nos encontrábamos en el funeral de la dama Elizabeth y todo el reino .Mi princesa tenia una cara triste y arrepentida, pero era fingida. En realidad tenia asco de estar ahí ,realmente miraba a su primo Kid con asco

_-Que desea princesa?- esta 1 ejercito bajo mi mando frente al trono de la princesa esperando sus ordenes_

_-Deseo que destruyan el país de Elizabeth con fuego ,armas, lo que sea. Pero principalmente quiero que la maten a ella aprovechando que esta allí –nos dijo a todos con suma tranquilidad_

_-Pero princesa...-quiso reclamar uno de mis soldados_

_-Sabe soldado, por el momento solo asesino prisioneros, no me haga que lo mate a usted- dijo ella cambiando su rostro a uno mas serio –ahora salgan, mañana en la noche destruyan el reino, y que nadie se entere ,Soul tu quédate_

_Mis hombres salieron de la gran sala del reinado, dejándonos a la princesa y a mí solos _

_-Soul…-_

_Entonces supe la razón de el por que tal orden_

Después de un rato volvimos al palacio, la princesa en algún sentido parecía agotada .Me hacia acordar a cuando me trajeron a la prisión y luego de matar a alguno y nos veíamos de noche

_-Princesa por fav!-5 años, como esa niña podía ser tan mala!?. El era mi compañero de celda kilik, aun así estoy enamorado de ella, y a pesar de que no me corresponda somos amigos_

_La princesa rubia de ojos jade le había quitado los ojos con un gancho al pobre Kilik, su cuerpo y su rostro estaban llenos de sangre y ella jugaba con esos ojos como si fueran 2 pelotas_

_Me quede esperando sentado frente a la valla a la princesa. De noche siempre nos vemos aunque hoy este retrasada unos minutos, la sangre que había salpicado hoy me daba unos ligeros escalofríos cuando el viento soplaba, pero yo la esperaría con mis cartas en la mano_

_Hasta que la vi corriendo hacia aquí, mientras corría me tiro 1 avioncito de papel "perdona llegar tarde papa me andaba mostrando los regalos de mi nueva madrastra"_

_Le escribí en la misma carta "nueva?"_

" _si papa consiguió otra amante, no importa lo que pase yo nunca las voy a querer" me respondiste en la carta_

"_no importa lo que pase yo siempre te voy a querer" le respondí y ella me miro triste, como diciendo, tu sabes que no te quiero_

-Sucede algo princesa?- le dije besándola

-Va a venir mi tío Stein a dirigir el reino, al parecer hasta que no me case con un príncipe no puedo dirigir 1 reino-me dijo mirándome a los ojos con tristeza

El corazón se me partía, y que pasaría cuando la obliguen a casarse?. Sin pensármelo la abrase ocultando mi rostro en su cuello que comenzaba a mojarse de lagrimas- yo no permitiré que te alejen de mi- le dije al oído. Sentí como ella asentía y me correspondía el abrazo

-No te preocupes, no harás que te separen de ella, yo lo haré-dijo una voz en mi cabeza

En ese momento mi cuerpo actuó por si solo, transforme mi brazo en hoja de guadaña, y le atravesé el pecho, sentí como se estremeció, y como la sangre mojaba nuestra ropa, mientras ella ahogaba un grito

Miraba a todos lados perdido ,que me pasaba!? Por que le ice eso!? Inconscientemente me vi en 1 espejo y tenia los ojos de color vino

-Por que…?- dijo mientras tiraba de mi camisa, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme arrodillarme ,a lo que ella se fijo en mis ojos- ahora lo entiendo…no es tu culpa…te amo- susurro acercando su rostro al mió, pero antes de poder besarme, cayo inconsciente al suelo por la falta de sangre

-Señ- Ozer estaba en la puerta con 1 bandeja con la merienda, que al vernos callo al suelo y ella salía corriendo desesperada- Guardias! Guardias! Stein-sama! Guardias!

Unos segundos mas tarde los guardias me tenían rodeados, y Stein estaba auxiliando a la princesa, y escuche 1 pequeño susurro de ella que decia

-Es 1 orden, no lo maten…-

_**Ace mucho q no actualizaba XDD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Maka POV**

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con 1s ojos que me daba miedo ver

-Tío Stein?-pregunte con la voz apagada

-Te escuche claramente Maka, y solo, y únicamente por que no soy el rey de este país no desobedecí tus ordenes, no le asesine, al arma ese que te ataco- dijo mirándome seriamente

Soul? Que bueno que esta bien. No fue su culpa, estaba en el siclo donde las armas pierden la cordura

-Maka, por que no dejaste que le asesinemos? Tu no tienes piedad con las armas- yo solo aparte la mirada y el me miro sorprendido y con seriedad-…acaso tu estas…?

-Incluso a mi me repugna 1 tanto admitirlo, pero nada se puede hacer…y la tia Marie que?

El solo me miro con molestia y yo le ignore me puse a ver donde estaba. Era mi habitación estaba sobre mi gran y suave cama cubierta por mis sabanas violetas y el mosquitero blanco y el techo de la cama dándome el calor que en este momento necesitaba

-Como esta el? Soul…-pregunte temiendo la reacción de mi tío

El se levanto de la silla que estaba alado de mi cama se dio la vuelta listo para irse y me dijo- Esta en 1 celda aparcada, sin comida, apenas con agua, desde hace 3 días que estas inconsciente, así que hace 3 días que no come, los guardias lo van a volver a azotar en 20 minutos…-el suspiro- quieres que le dejemos salir al jardín de la prisión?-yo asentí y el salio de la habitación

Pasaron días hasta que pude levantarme de la cama, no importa lo que hiciera se iba a descubrir que asesine al reino de Liz y a ella, en los mandatos reales que tenia se notaba que los ministros me miraban con furia. Anduve tan ocupada que no pude ni siquiera escaparme en la noche para ver a Soul en la reja de la prisión incluso de noche me mantenían con asuntos del reino.

1 día tuve que prepararme para ver al que seguro seria mi futuro marido .Su nombre era Black Star. Cuando estuve enfrente de el me di cuenta de lo que mi tío decía. Era perfecto para mi. 1 Almirante guerrero incluso en sus facciones se podían notar en las muchas guerras que participo y aun así sobrevivió para ver a su reino

Tenia el cabello de 1 color cielo, peinado de 1 extraña manera, el cual se ondeaba con el viento, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles, su piel algo rojiza deslumbraba con el sol y tenia 1 marca en forma de estrella en sus bien formados brazos

-1 placer conocerla señorita Albarn, admiro mucho su politica de trato con los soldados prisioneros y personal. Es 1 ejemplo a seguir de dureza y disciplina. Me alegra que pronto estemos unidos en matrimonio mi deslumbrante luz siempre la guiara como dios que soy- dijo el…me dijeron que era muy egocéntrico aun así se esta portando bastante educado

-El gusto es mió, 17 batallas y aun así sobrevivió, me esta dando pena yo solo participe en 9, además usted tiene 1 perfecta manera de atacar con las tropas- dije sonriendo con falsedad

Después de 1 semana estoy mas libre, tenia muchísimo sueño ,me moría por dormir, pero algo me preocupaba, era Soul

Quería estar en sus brazos y sentirlo que estaba seguro conmigo, que fuera mi sirviente de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo logre salirme del castillo con 1 canasta, la cual contenía 1 soga con 1 agarre para luego regresar a la ventana de mi habitación, papeles, lápices, 1 goma, 1 capa para que nadie me viera, 1 manta, 1 termo con agua y comida para el

Se hicieron las 12 y yo le espere hasta que alfil le vi. Parecía 1 sombra ,estaba sucio, flaco y moribundo. Como pude le llame para que nadie oyera, el me vio y mi corazón dio 1 giro de 360º, y comencé a llorar, como es que pude aguantar sin verle?

El vino casi corriendo hasta mi agarrándose del alambre de la cerca que nos separaba, por inercia vi sus manos, estaban secas y lastimadas como casi todo su cuerpo-Princesa cuanto lo siento , lo siento , lo siento , lo siento , lo siento , lo siento-decía el desesperado mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos llorando al mismo tiempo- lo sien- en ese momento pase como pude mi dedo por la reja y lo puse en sus labios silenciándole y mi otra mano acariciaba como podía la suya

-No importa, se que no fue culpa tuya- le dije con dulzura tratando de calmarle

-En verdad lo siento princesa, no puedo perdonármelo, en ese momento sentí como algo se apoderaba de mi y me obligaba a hacer eso, lo siento deberás no tengo perdón. Princesa tu sabes que eres mía y te amo como no tienes idea, nunca te haría daño-dijo el llorando mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo su pelo

-Yo también te amo como no tienes idea, ven ahora seré yo quien se ocupe 1 poco d ti- le dije acariciando su mano mirándole a los ojos con deseo de llorar

Le di el agua y la comida que le había traído, también le pase la manta para que se cubriera, comió y bebió y ahora parecía 1 poco mejor que antes pero seguía en ese estado tan deplorable que hacia que me entraran ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle ir

Cuando se estaba haciendo hora del amanecer, me puse mi capa y me fui de ahí no sin antes decirle que lo amaba, el me respondió con 1 sonrisa, como pude con la soga entre ala ventana de mi habitación

Pero cuando andaba tocando el piso 1 presión en el pecho hizo que me cayera sobre este y comenzara a retorcerme, dolía y ardía, mi corazón me estaba molestando, sin evitarlo comencé a gritar, cuando alguien llego todo estaba oscuro para mi y solo 1 nombre aparecía en mi mente, el de mi amado Soul

Días después desperté aun recuerdo lo molesto que era la mirada de mi tío

-Maka no estarás embarazada?- me dijo con seriedad y cierto enojo

Yo tranquilamente le negué con la cabeza por que sabia que eso era imposible-Tu sabes que eso es imposible recuerda que soy infértil, además el medico antes dijo que cuando la guadaña de esa arma me atravesó pudo haberle echo daños a mis órganos

Cuando pude volver a levantarme de la cama me encontré con mi futuro marido Black Star. El cual me pregunto si podía llevarlo a la prisión a ver como torturaba a los prisioneros, de paso para desestresarme 1 poco y hacer algo que me gusta

Cuando llegamos todos los prisioneros me miraban con miedo, mientras yo agarraba 1 gancho y 1 látigo (el cual eran cadenas con púas). Termine asesinando 1s cinco prisioneros, 1 arrancándole las piernas, otro quitándole los ojos, otro quitándole las venas, 1 arrancándole la lengua y reventándole las manos a latigazos. Black Star miraba la escena con emoción en sus ojos y murmuraba- tengo a la esposa perfecta digna de 1 dios como yo. Sin embargo el miedo me embargo cuando vi quien era mi próxima victima

-Lo siento-susurre para que solo el oyera

-No importa mi princesa- susurro Soul antes de gritar de dolor

_**Hace tanto q no andaba x aca XD**_

_**Bueno actualizando fics –w- ni idea si m qedo o me voy a la mierda lo unico anduve leyendo sus fics muy buenos XDD**_


	8. Chapter 8

No podía No podía estar tan tranquila… pero tenia que aparentarlo vamos Maka tu puedes

Doy 1 suspiro mientras bajo mi taza de te. Sin poder evitarlo me reflejo en ella, el te era de color marrón. Y por alguna razón de acuerdo de Soul

…Claro que no estoy comparando a Soul con 1 negro! Solo que el tiene 1 piel algo morena. Aunque es suave ,calida y hermosa

Estar sentada en el trono del palacio es agotador, mientras estas ahí te hacen hablar con cualquier cantidad de personas, firmar cualquier cantidad de papeles, planear 1 montón de cosas. La que me estaba molestando era la del planeamiento de la boda, iba a ser en el palacio de Black Star en su pais. El vestido era hermoso, la celebración también, pero yo no quería casarme, quería estar con Soul. El chico que conozco y quiero desde hace tanto

No puedo estar tan tranquila mientras se que Soul sufre en los calabozos de la prisión. Hace como 2 semanas que no le veo y no tengo ni idea de cómo esta. Me habían contratado 1 nueva sirviente. Aunque a Soul nadie le remplaza. Su nombre era Chrona, tenia la piel blanca como 1 diamante aunque muy áspera y fea, sus ojos eran de 1 color azul opaco, tenia el cabello corto hasta la mejilla de color lila. Cabe decir que la sirvienta esta era muy torpe, aunque de eficiencia no le faltaba nada.

No tenia nada que envidiarme a Chrona en belleza, yo era mil veces mejor que ella. Tenia el pelo rubio pasándome las caderas muy suave y cedoso, mi piel blanca y suave, y mis hermosos ojos verdes

Mi futuro esposo Black Star estaba hablando con 1 de mis superiores, estaba confiado, tranquilo y emocionado por alguna razón, aunque ni tenia idea de que hablaban. Iba a dejar mi taza de te sobre la bandeja de mi nuevo sirviente que tengo al lado hasta que la puerta se abrió con fuerza y furia dejando ver a mi primo Kid con 1 expresión de enojo y rencor total

-Fuiste tu Maka! Fuiste tu quien …!- Kid no pudo continuar puesto que le había lanzado la taza de te en la cara empapándole. Tome con disimulo 1 espada, de 1 hoja larga de color negro con 1 línea blanca en medio, el mango tenia vendas y tenia como 1 boca de adorno, la oculte tras mi espalda y dije

-Todo el mundo se retira de esta habitación dejándonos al príncipe Kid y a mi solos, no quiero ni al oxigeno aquí- Todos se retiraron incluso Black Star. Esperamos 1 momento hasta que ya no se oían pasos en la amplia sala del trono y entonces Kid comenzó a hablar

-Se que fuiste tu Maka, se que fuiste tu la que dio la orden de ir tras el pueblo y la vida de Elizabeth, por que lo hiciste? –dijo Kid con enfado pero 1 poco mas calmado

No podía decirle que fue por celos de que Liz era 1 puta zorra que intentaba cogerse a mi sirviente. Admito que no es 1 razón, ni el que le allá tenido bronca desde pequeña. Aunque si decía que fue por tierras me estaba metiendo en 1 guerra pero de las grandes…No me quedaba otra que decir eso

Comencé a reír despacito mientras mostraba 1 sonrisa arrogante y altanera- Me convenía eliminar a Elizabeth del mapa tiene 1s tierras muy buenas, fértiles y cargadas de oro. Además Elizabeth siempre fue 1 zorra que te anduvo engañando Kid

La expresión de Kid paso de confusión e ira a desconcierto. Estuvo 1 buen de rato en silencio, llegue a creer que le dio 1 shock. Luego de 1 tiempo bajo la cabeza, escuche algo parecido a sollozos, y efectivamente quería llorar ya que vi 1s rastros de lagrimas en su ropa, inmediatamente llevo su brazo a sus ojos para limpiarse y luego me encaro. Estaba enojado y furioso, juro que casi sus ojos me atraviesan como 2 lanzas con el odio que transmitían

Fue acercándose poco a poco a mi. Tranquilo, galante y hermoso dirían algunas, yo no digo lo mismo, al menos no si me muestra esa mirada tan fea. Yo tenia que permanecer mi rostro en extrema tranquilidad, no iba a mostrarme débil o desesperada ante nadie, y menos ante mi primo

Sus pasos fueron acelerándose. Logre ver que sacaba 1 cuchillo de su saco y cuando estuvo cerca de mi saque mi espada de detrás de mi espalda y golpee su cuchillo lanzándolo lejos. El silencio perduro hasta que el objeto filoso llego al suelo

1 rebote. 2 rebotes. 3 rebotes dio el cuchillo antes que mi primo diga

-Te declaro la guerra Maka Albarn- susurro antes de que saliera por la amplia puerta

-Lo estaré esperando Death the Kid

_**FUCK ace tanto q no ago est fic q casi m olvido como iba e_e aunq el final ya lo tngo en ment como sera**_


	9. Chapter 9

-Retirada! -Se escuchaba a lo lejos el grito de uno de los soldados de las tropas enemigas, haciendo eco por todo el campo de batalla, que estaba lleno de muertos y de sangre, almas que ya no estaban aquí. Pero poco importaba, era una batalla y esas cosas suelen suceder.

El aire se me escapaba del cuerpo no importaba cuantas veces lo inhale, estaba agotada y agitada y mi boca se abría buscando mas aire mientras deseaba un descanso. Mis labios secos sentían el aire frió contra ellos mientras que mi corazón me dolía y estaba por salirse de mi pecho. Mis músculos estaban cansados y por lo tanto los sentía pesados me costaba moverlos. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban metí mi espada en su vaina y me recosté sobre la crin de mi caballo mientras que lo acariciaba para que se calmara

-Bien echo señorita Albarn –dijo con un sonrisa orgullosa mientras me miraba y pasaba su mano por mi cabeza quitándome un poco de tierra. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de barro, sudor y sangre, ya que por alguna razón no quiso usar armadura, si que era fuerte, me sentía un poco avergonzada ya que yo, a pesar de usar una ligera, me quitaron mi yelmo y estaba completamente abatida mientras que el podía aguantar otras 2 horas mas. Atine a sonreírle igual.

Tal vez esto de declararle la guerra a Kid no fue buena idea, si bien estábamos ganando y conquistando tierras, estábamos sufriendo muchas bajas, en mi propio reino comenzaron las rebeliones y las protestas en el de Black Star, sufríamos muchos ataques, además por alguna razón mi cuerpo últimamente se sentía enfermo, mi corazón se apretujaba demasiado y me molestaba.

Mi corazón comenzó a dolerme de nuevo y comencé a tener sueño y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Cuando desperté estaba de nuevo en mi suave cama arropada por unas delgadas pero acogedoras sabanas. Mi cuerpo estaba limpio de sangre, tierra y demás, es como si ni hubiera luchado hoy, unicamente tenia algunas vendas sobre las heridas que estaban bajo mi camisón. Era de noche aun asi quise correr la sabana para levantarme pero habia algo que me lo impedia. Black Star estaba dormido sobre mi cama, me sonroje, no esperaba verle asi jamas.

Por un momento, me recordo a Soul, cuando se quedaba dormido a la esquina de mi cama por que le gustaba hacerme mimos y caricias desde alado de la cama. Su recuerdo me invadia hace dias que no le veia, lo extrañaba, queria abrazarle. Por inercia comenze a acariciar la mejilla de Black Star imaginando que era mi amado Soul, pero no pude, su piel no era suave como la de el. Soul no tenia un reemplazo y no podria olvidarle ni aunque quisiera asi que pare.

Cuando pare Black Star comenzo a despertarse, asi que aparte mi mano enseguida.

-Despertaste? –susurro dormido

-Si –dije

-descansa, mañana tu grandioso dios –dijo refiriendose a el –te explicara todo, no te preocupes, no paso nada malo. Ademas mañana te daran un dia libre, si quieres podras ir a torturar algunos presos y a liberar el estrés –me quede tranquila, podria ver como esta Soul – por cierto –dijo levantandose y llendo hacia la puerta mientras que un ligero sonrojo que se podia ver en la oscuridad aparecia –supongo que no tiene nada de malo estar asi no? Digo cuando nos casemos dormiremos juntos… -dijo esto ultimo susurrandolo.

Me recosté en mi cama y susurre un buenas noches, y acto seguido el salio de la habitación.

Volvi a despertar cuando los rayos del sol chocaron contra mi rostro, no tenia ganas, y seguramente tampoco el tiempo, de quedarme mirando el techo, asi que me levante y me dirigi a mi espejo mientras tomaba un peine y comensaba a cepillar mi cabello rubio. Hoy seguramente veria a Soul, aunque no tengo idea de que pasaria, quiero ver como esta, y a ver si luego quedamos de noche…

Fui a buscar un vestido a mi gran armario en cuanto termine de peinarme pero en eso aparecio Chrona por la puerta. Me habia tomado por sorpresa asi que la mire. Ella se asusto.

-B-Buenos dias princesa –no respondi –hoy tendra dia libre asi que no hace falta que use un vestido pesado o un traje de batalla –dijo para ir al armario donde yo estaba y tomar un vestido simple, para luego comenzar a prepararme.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono, estaba escuchando los registros del dia de ayer y los resultados de la batalla mientras tomaba mi desayuno.

-La batalla de ayer fue exitosa, nos apoderamos de una buena porcion de sus tierras bastante considerable, diria que para fundar un pueblo mas. Las bajas de ayer fueron pocas aunque estamos casi igualados con la cantidad de ejercito del principe Kid. Las rebeliones ayer no estuvieron presentes, lo que si, llegaron amenazas al castillo de un grupo que nos tiene bastante preocupados, dicen que van a asaltar el castillo un dia de estos si no paramos la invasión y creo que estan aliados con otro reino mas –informo uno de mis consejales. Ante esto ultimo mi senblante cambio a uno serio y de molestia.

-Mejoren la seguridad del castillo y averiguen lo que pueden de ese grupo, mantenganlo apretado y vigilado –dije haciendo una pausa para tomar mi te –algo mas?

-Aun se desconoce su enfermedad, apenas ayer perdio el conocimiento la trajimos para aca pero seguimos sin saber que le pasa –ese asunto me tiene sin cuidado –y hemos pensado si podiamos comenzar ya con los preparativos de la boda entre el Almirante y Principe Black Star y usted?

-Eso preguntenselo a el y a mi tio –dije suspirando cansada-

-Bien –dijo arrodillandose –que disfrute de su dia libre.

En cuanto termino de hablar, Sali directamente a la prision, necesitaba ver a Soul enseguida. Caminaba con prisa por los grandes y amplios pasillos del palacio, aunque luego, al girar hacia otro pasillo, me choque con Black Star. Nos miramos molestos y cada uno siguió con su camino

Llege a las prisiones y los guardias me recibieron muy bien, dandome mi antiguo latigo. Por alguna razon todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso

-Hace tiempo que no la veiamos por aquí princesa! –me dijo Ox uno de los guardias

-Ya ves últimamente se esta ocupada –dije fingiendo mi toque sarcastico pero en realidad estaba buscando con la mirada a Soul.

Comenze a caminar por el pasillo mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, y el miedo del alma de los presos, que los hacia mantenerse callados y temblando. En una de las celdas vi una mata de pelo blanco y fui hacia el. Abri su celda y luego la cerre para arrodillarme a su lado y verlo estupefacta, respiraba pero no se movia. El corazon se me achicaba y sentia deseos de llorar, mi mano se paseaba con delicadeza sobre su brazo. El estaba acostado en el suelo echo bollito. Susurre su nombre y se sobresalto de repente para girarse a verme hasta que…

-Dejalo en paz! No te basto con encarcelarlo y herirlo y ahora vienes por mas! –grito uno de los presos desde la celda de enfrente. Inmediatamente y consumida por la furia, abri la puerta de la reja y azote sin piedad a aquel preso, incluso me meti en su celda para ahorcarlo y torturarlo hasta que su sangre se escurriera por todo el suelo. Al poco tiempo su cadáver adornaba el suelo de la celda y mis zapatos se habian manchado de sangre.

Soul estaba viendome, no se con que sentimiento, pero me contentaba que supiera que estaba con el, hable sin palabras esperando que el pudiera leerme los labios. Le dije si nos veiamos a la noche, el me sonrio y me contesto que si y me dijo un te amo

_**Sigo aciendo continuaciones XDDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

De nuevo Soul y yo detrás de las vallas, sin poder estar juntos en totalidad pero ál menos mis dedos tocaban su áspera piel, la extrañaba. Hace mucho que no le veía ni le tocaba, le extrañaba demasiado. El estaba recostado contra la valla y yo escurría mis dedos en ella para tocar su rostro, no llegaba ni a su mejilla pero el tenia una sonrisa totalmente complacida y aliviada, sus ojos estaban relajados y cerrados.

-Esto es el cielo, estar a tu lado tranquilo sintiéndote conmigo –dijo levantándose para mirarme con una sonrisa –claro no es como cuando estábamos en palacio que podíamos pasar mas momentos juntos, y mas íntimos –rió y sus mejillas se colorearon se en lo que estaba pensando.

Meti mi mano en la reja para entrelazarla con la de el –ne Soul aun te sigo gustando? –Soul alzo la mirada asustado y yo baje mi cabeza –te están pasando cosas horribles por mi culpa, te encarcelan, te maltratan y ya no puedes vivir conmigo. Ya no podemos estar juntos –mi voz se quebró y yo también, mi cabeza se apoyo contra la reja y mi mano apretó la suya.

-Princesa por que dudas de mi eterno amor hacia ti? –dijo mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla temblorosa –lo reconozco, estar lejos de ti es una tortura, es que me arranquen un pedazo de mi alma a cada segundo para dejar de responder a una realidad sin ti –ahora el bajo la cabeza –pero no significa que ya no te ame con locura, no me importa las cosas que hagas aun te amo, me enamore de ti por como eres –estaba por llorar.

Sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa y me acerque y bese su mano, luego el se acerco a la valla y me dio un beso en los labios, que yo respondí gustosamente –Yo también te amo Soul. –el se separo de mi con una sonrisa y se puso a comer el abundante menú que le traje en una canasta que le pase por arriba de la valla.

-Hey has notado que ya no necesitamos las cartas para hablar –dijo y yo rei mientras tomaba su mano y me sentaba de espaldas a la valla –me tenias miedo antes no? Por eso no te acercabas a la valla y hablabas conmigo como ahora –dijo masticando una pata de pollo.

-Si… -susurre.

-No importa, yo te amo –siguió comiendo –hey que tal te va en la invasión? Se rumorea mucho de eso entre los guardias.

-Bastante bien, tenemos muchas tierras nuevas pero gracias a eso hay grupos en busca de mi cabeza, la situación en la corona esta muy tensa –empecé a reírme –ahora me tratas de tu y no de usted, me gusta.

Soul se sorprendió y apenado comenzó a disculparse –Lo siento muchísimo princesa no lo note! Por favor perdóneme! –yo moví mis manos como diciendo no importa. Siguió disculpándose, pero después su mirada se oscureció –quisiera matar a todos los desgraciados que van por su cabeza princesa, quiero protegerla, arrancarle el alma y partir en 2 al mínimo desgraciado que intente acercársele a lastimarla –su mano busco la mía y la entrelazo fuertemente –no quiero imaginarme una vida, o siquiera una muerte sin ti

Mi mente se ilumino en ese instante y me regañe mentalmente por lo estupida que fui antes por no habérseme ocurrido. Con una sonrisa le dije –Soul acércate –el me hizo caso y tome sus mejillas con ambas manos y le bese con fuerza dejándole sorprendido –Eres un genio, no entiendo como no se me ocurrió antes –me miro con confusión –puedo incluir armas en mi ejercito, así podrás vivir en el castillo conmigo de nuevo -El rostro de Soul y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad y euforia y me dio un beso similar al que le di antes –awww gracias gracias por la idea –dije totalmente feliz.

Me recosté en la hierba y comencé a mirarle. Soul estaba terminándose la canasta que le traje, por suerte las medicinas las traje por nada, no tenia heridas. Comencé a mirar el cielo estrellado sobre nosotros. Soul podría vivir conmigo, podríamos vernos a diario, besarnos, tocarnos, amarnos, pasar tiempo juntos, e incluso dormir juntos…En mi cabeza apareció el recuerdo de Black Star mi mirada se entristeció y sentía algo muy pesado sobre mi alma

-Hey Soul, necesito decirte algo –el me miro y se puso serio al ver mi rostro así –sabes que dentro de un tiempo es posible que…

-Te cases –dijo el con la voz cortada y seca –también que ejerzas el trono o mueras en combate. Lo se. La de tu boda es la mas cercana no? –su voz se puso llorosa y vi como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos –pero no importa Princesa…yo la quiero –pasamos un rato en silencio viéndonos hasta que Soul interrumpió –Que tal es…ese tal Black Star?...le gusta?

-No, como amigo esta bien, pero jamás seria capaz de amarlo como te amo a ti –susurre y el sonrió.

-Princesa escapemos –mi mirada totalmente confusa se clavo en el –si lo hacemos podremos estar juntos y ya no tendremos que vivir separados, ya no sentiré que me falta el oxigeno al no estar conmigo y tu…-Soul se detuvo al verme –Lo siento Princesa no debi decir eso.

A pesar de que lo amaba no podía abandonar a mi reino ni mi puesto de princesa. Soul lo sabia, aunque entendía lo que decía. Me quede un rato mas con Soul, disfrutando de su compania. El cielo comenzaba a ponerse azul claro, ya estaba amaneciendo. Soul acaricio mi mejilla y me susurro al oído.

-Debes irte ya –una sonrisa triste aparecio en su rostro.

-Si –dije poniéndome mi capa –Soul…-susurre y me miro –si combates conmigo, no mueras por favor, no soportaría saber que no volverás a estar conmigo jamás.

-Si muero será protegiéndote mi princesa –sonreí y comencé a correr al castillo, debía llegar a mi habitación antes de que me vieran.

Al final creo que dormí 2 horas no mas, Chrona me despertó y comenzó a prepararme. Me senté frente a la comoda con el gran espejo y me hizo una coleta alta aun teniendo poco cabello, y me puso un vestido amarillo con mangas y una torera negra.

El dia fue agotador, tuve que ir a diferentes conferencias, firmas papeles, arreglar asuntos de la guerra, unas cosas de un festival que pronto se celebraría en mi pueblo aun estando en guerra.

-La expansión de nuestras tierras es considerablemente favorable –dijo a gran voz uno de los consejales

-Pero no los numeros de nuestros soldados, cada dia perdemos mas aun que sean de buenos resultados las batallas. El reino del principe Kid tan solo tiene 2 alianzas y tiene un numero de soldados mayor al nuestro

-El reino del principe Black Star no nos esta dando ayuda mas que la del propio principe y su pequeña tropa

La voz seria de mi tio Stein resono en el lugar –Las alianzas se forman en el momento de la boda, la del principe Kid a de ser una alianza economica

-Entonces deberiamos empezar a preparar la boda, tenemos una bomba de tiempo corriendo antes de que anuncien otro enfrentamiento

-Si, lo mejor seria comenzar a preparar la boda para completar la alianza –Black Star sonreia satisfecho

-Tengo una idea mejor –exclame causando un eco en la sala del trono –tendremos el festival del pueblo pronto, prefiero darle prioridad antes que a una boda –uno de los consejales hiba a hablar –sin embargo aunque entiendo que la alianza es necesaria no hay necesidad de hacer un compromiso inperfecto y rapido. Tenemos medios pero no los utilizamos –Silencio total. Mi puño se levanto en el aire –utilizemos a los prisioneros como ejercito, seran mil veces mas efectivos que soldados humanos mientras obedezcan ordenes –mi puño se cerro mientras aun estaba en el aire –las armas son seres muy poderosos.

El silencio prevalecio en el lugar por unos momentos, Black Star me miraba confundido y enojado.

-Es una excelente idea –mi tio Stein cruzo los dedos.

-Perfecto, quiero que vayan a avisar a las prisiones que mañana empieza el entrenamiento.

El sol me molestaba en la cara, mas aun el olor a sucio y hediondo que tenian los prisioneros, pero era necesario hacer esto.

-Creo que ya se lo explicaron, ciertamente no prometo liberarlos, son peligrosos para los humanos, pero si darles una vida mas digna a cambio de que luchen y nos den la victoria. Muchos moriran seguramente, pero necesitamos de su fuerza –Todos los prisioneros me miraban incredulos. Soul me sonreia con felicidad.

_**El proximo ke subire sera un cap d cronicas pirata :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

-Tal y como prometí les daré mejores condiciones de vida, los entrenamientos son muy buenos, y si el grupo que se enviara la próxima batalla tiene resultados satisfactorios puede que les demos mas que solo abrigos –mencione mientras que los prisioneros recibían unas nuevas prendas.

-Estas segura de esto Maka? No son mas que armas, no lo merecen –me hablo mi tio Stein cerca mió.

-Lo se pero los necesitamos de momento –suspire cansada.

El invierno estaba comenzando, y hoy era uno de esos dias en el que el traicionero viento frió te venia por detrás y te calaba los huesos, yo no era la excepción a los muchos que estábamos reunidos que estaban con ropas de abrigo. Tenia un largo saco de piel de oso encima, era abrigado y calentito, pero tenia frio en las manos y en el rostro.

Hoy a los prisioneros se les estaban entregando bufandas, pantalones, medias, suéteres y demás prendas que pudiesen darles calor, no fuera cosa que se enfermaran por el frió y llevase un ejercito débil y viral a la batalla, mal no estaría, debilitar al ejercito de Kid por una peste, pero en estos momentos necesito un ejercito sano y fuerte. Los entrenamientos no habían estado mal, muchos poseían una gran fuerza y eran muy obedientes, cada tanto había alguno que se salía de control y no quedaba mas que asesinarle, pero era uno de cada diez.

Muchos no estaban contentos por que los hacíamos trabajar e ir a la guerra pero no se revelaban y hasta se armaron grupos, que serian tropas en el campo de batalla, bastante eficaces. Se les estaba proporcionando mas alimentos y ropa, y algunas que otras actividades como libros por ejemplo, aunque muchos no las aceptaban.

En la corte no estaban muy seguros de mi proyecto, temían que las armas cometieran un acto de rebelión y me asesinaran en venganza por todo el maltrato, pero ellos tampoco tenían mejores ideas, además el festival del reino era algo que nunca debe obviarse así que estaban ocupados con eso. Ellos pensaban que unas simples armas no merecían cuidados mas especiales y que debían luchar sin necesidad de otorgarles mejores condiciones de vida, siendo sincera yo pienso igual, pero de alguna manera hay que animar a las armas a que luchen.

El festival del reino era la celebración mas importante del año, se celebraba el comienzo de una nueva noche de prosperidad, había música, bailes, ferias, desfiles y por supuesto los típicos discursos de la corona.

En lo que refiere a Soul yo me estaba ocupando de el, le estaba dando prendas mas finas y mas cómodas y abrigadas solo para el además de que podíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos. En lo que era la lucha iba a evitar que el participe, se desenvuelve bien en los entrenamientos pero no lo voy a arriesgar, aunque el si quiere pelear diciendo que lo hace por mi de alguna manera lo evitare con o sin su consentimiento.

-Maka quieres un descanso? Hace frió, lo menos que necesitamos es a la princesa enferma, tomate una siesta –me dijo mi tío Stein –y deberías hablar con el príncipe Black Star, desde que dijiste que no querías adelantar el matrimonio a estado molesto –asentí y me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar al castillo.

Luego hablaría con Black Star, es cierto que anda enojado, aunque no es como si me importara mucho, no quiero casarme con el, aun si me terminara casando con el seguiria viéndome con Soul. Y eso mismo haré ahora! Iré a verlo para pasar un tiempo juntos, en mi hora de siesta nadie me interrumpe así que podríamos estar frente al fuego de la chimenea de mi habitación los 2 juntos.

Comencé a caminar hacia dentro de la prisión sin que nadie me viera, siempre llevo una espada cuando voy por esos lugares, quien sabe en que momento me puede decapitar uno de esos engendros. A pesar de que fuera invierno, había olor a sucio y a humedad por los oscuros pasillos, las lámparas que colgaban de la pared estaban sin aceite casi así que irradiaban una luz muy escasa lo que me complicaba al caminar y casi me caía con estos molestos tacones.

En el largo pasillo retumbaban los pasos de alguien que estaba persiguiéndome, no sabia quien, me voltee con disimulo, pero no podía verlo, aunque por alguna razón presentía que era un hombre. Los pasos comenzaban a acercarse mas a mi, eran pisadas fuertes y rotundas. Desenvaine mi espada y los pasos pararon, esa persona se detuvo. Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando. Maldición cuando terminaría este maldito pasillo! Creo que estoy perdida…

Cansada de que me persiguieran grite –Quien es! Quien es el insolente que me esta siguiendo! Su cabeza y su sangre serán mi cena esta noche! –tan pronto dije eso una insana risa comenzó a escucharse. Era realmente irritable.

-No se preocupe princesa, no quiero que se le arrugue la piel…Yo soy quien le va a dar sentencia de muerte hoy –localice una luz en ese pasillo oscuro y prepare mi espada, se había transformado y estaba corriendo hacia mi. Pero otra luz mas surgió y luego todo quedo en silencio, ya no sentía esas corridas, si no que sentí que algo muy pesado caía al suelo.

-Princesa no se preocupe soy yo –reconocí esa voz. Soul –Que hace aquí? –vi como agarraba una de las lámparas de la pared y se iluminaba para que pudiera ver su rostro.

-Soul –susurre con una sonrisa y comencé a caminar hasta el, hasta que mi zapato toco algo mojado, mi ex sirviente bajo la lámpara para iluminar y vi que estaba todo el suelo manchado en sangre, mire un poco mas y a un lado de la pared vi la cabeza del arma ese, en frente de los pies de Soul su cuerpo.

-perdón? –susurro al ver que no hablaba.

-No, no es nada –me dirigí a la cabeza de aquel tipo y comencé a pisarla y a clavarle el tacón en un ojo –te estaba buscando. Me dieron un ratito para mi, así que quiero pasarlo contigo –El me sonrió y se acerco a mi para darme un beso en los labios.

Llegamos a mi habitación en el castillo con mucho cuidado de que nadie nos viera y tan pronto como llegamos Soul me abrazo –Princesa hace frió!

-mmm puedes poner leña en la chimenea y prenderla, a decir verdad si hace bastante frió siendo que es una habitación muy grande –me saque mi abrigo de piel y se lo puse en los hombros a Soul. Al cabo de un rato la chimenea ya estaba prendida y hacia mas calor. Me senté frente al fuego y Soul no tardo en sentarse a mi lado a lo que yo me eche sobre su regazo, el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Hace tiempo que no estábamos así juntos princesa –el agacho su cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente –desde que era su sirviente –su frente se junto con la mía.

-Pronto será el festival, si me disfrazo podré pasar por una campesina normal y si quieres caminaremos por la ciudad! –le dije feliz.

-escuche que hay música y bailes, me gustaría poder bailar juntos –menciono mientras se sonrojaba.

-a mi también me gustaría…sabes últimamente me siento débil –dije pasando mis dedos por su mano.

-Anda enferma no? La he visto toser mucho, además camina tambaleándose como si estuviese mareada –su mano se dirigió a la mía y la entrelazo con la suya y la otra la pasaba por el costado de mi cuerpo.

-No no es por eso, me dijeron que tengo una enfermedad grave pero no me siento débil por eso, bueno, si, pero yo hablo mentalmente –dije riendo pero Soul me miro preocupado –es como si últimamente me hubiera ablandado, creo que estoy cambiando y no es para bien, ya no desgarro tantas cabezas como antes, además por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento al irme a dormir de que de la noche a la mañana ya no tendré el mismo despertar de ayer.

Soul me recostó en el suelo y se puso a 4 patas encima mió para comenzar a hablar contra mis labios –Mi princesa no es débil, es hermosa y fuerte y siempre tendrá a su fiel sirvienta para que la proteja –me dio un beso apasionado que se intensifico mas y mas.

Y termino siendo mas que un beso.

_**En el proximo capitulo se va todo al carajo BD 100% asegurado!**_


End file.
